Given Chance
by xdot
Summary: Inside, a single heart-shaped piece lay, engraved with: "Chuck Bass Loves Blair Waldorf". ; Blair's 18th birthday, Nate wants her, so does Chuck. Who will Queen B choose to be her King?
1. For My Star

**Author's Note:**

**My first fanfiction... ever! Wooo :] *pops champagne***

**This is my version of Blair's 18th birthday.**

**AND. Before most of you start attacking me, I KNOW that Blair and Nate are not together anymore. But this is _my _version! It's _my _fanfiction.**

**Some of the scenes there, are in this, but in the later chapters.**

* * *

Blair Waldorf's life was perfect. She had best friends, a gorgeous boyfriend and she had gotten into Yale.

There was only one thing-- one thing that kept her from bliss and sheer happiness.

She wanted someone else. Not Nate Archibald

He was gorgeous; yes. But she only loved him as a friend. They had been together since kindergarten, or so she had heard, and now, their relationship only felt like a memory.

She wanted Chuck Bass.

Ever since she had seen him on their first day of kindergarten, she knew that she liked him. Not necessarily loved, but she liked him. As the years went by, she grew to enjoy his company more, but she didn't show it that way. Instead, she presented herself like she loathed him.

Now, Blair was about to turn 18. She was about to leave her childhood behind her. Tonight, she would get her birthday present; one that she had wished for many times, secretly. And as we all know: Blair Waldorf gets anything she wants, no matter what, or who, gets in the way.

"Waldorf." A throaty voice whispered. Blair turned. She recognized the voice. It was _him_. "What do _you_ want, Bass?" She asked. In her mind, she smiled. She wanted him there.

"I-- I just wanted to--" He had stuttered. Chuck Bass _never _stuttered. "Happy Birthday, Blair." Chuck's voice was kinder and softer, happier somehow.

"Thankyou. You can go now." She heard Chuck's footsteps, walking towards the door. They stopped suddenly.

"Before I go…" He reached into his pockets and Blair's eyes followed his hands.

He handed her a small box, and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Goodnight, Blair." Chuck kissed Blair's cheek, before he left.

The door clicked, as it shut quietly. Blair fell onto her bed, and slowly, she opened the box.

Inside, a single heart-shaped piece lay, engraved with:

"_Chuck Bass_

_Loves_

_Blair Waldorf"_

Blair looked up at the door. She held the charm out in her palm. Staring at it. Now, she was happy.

Next, she hears a small knock at the door. "Chuck?" She calls out.

"No… it's me." Blair saw Nate, standing at the door. He held a small box too. Like the one Chuck had given her, bearing the charm.

"I came to give you your birthday present. Your first one…" Nate smiled at Blair.

"Yeah. My first. Thankyou." She lied. She slid the charm underneath her sheets.

Carefully, Blair untied the blue ribbon on the box and took off the lid. "It's beautiful."

Blair looked at shining piece of silver. Just like the one Chuck had given to her. Only, it was a star shape, and the engravings were:

"For my star"

"You're so sweet, Nate." She kissed him, her lips lingering on his.

"I… love you." She hesitated a little.

"I love you too." Nate whispered.

"Hey… um. I better get dressed. So…" Blair acknowledged the door, tilting her head slightly.

Realizing, Nate nodded and headed out the door, stopping once to look at Blair before closing the door.

As soon as Nate had left, Blair felt for Chuck's charm underneath her sheets. She held it up and gazed fondly at it. She then looked at the one she had received from Nate. It was thoughtful, but not as sweet as the one Chuck had given to her.

Blair picked up her phone from her dresser, she slid it open and found Chuck's name. She texted:

"Thx 4 the gift.

I'll deal with N.

My room 2nite."

Pressing send, Blair zipped up her dress and slipped downstairs.

* * *

Stepping lightly, Chuck Bass headed up the stairs, towards Blair's room. He knew that he shouldn't be there, Blair was _Nathaniel's_. But he needed to give her his gift. He _needed _to wish her happy birthday. He _needed _her to _know_.

He stopped outside of Blair's room, taking in a breath, and slowly turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Inside, he saw Blair sitting on her bed, looking deep in thought. "Waldorf." He whispered.  
_Oh god. My voice sounds like an old man's. _Chuck blinked, not trusting himself.

"What do _you _want, Bass?" She said, expectingly. Meanwhile, Chuck had his own thoughts.

_Oh my god. She doesn't want me there. But I need to do it. Give it to her, Chuck. Do it. Now.  
"I-- I just wanted to--" Argh. Shut up Chuck. Just wish her Happy Birthday._

"Happy Birthday, Blair." He said simply, softening his voice.

And she had just replied the same, simply. "Thankyou. You can go now." It wasn't mean or sarcastic. She just asked him to leave.

Just as he reached the door, Chuck suddenly remembered. He stopped. "Before I go..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Blair stepped closer towards him, holding out her hand.

Chuck smiled a little. He handed her the box, looked at her, and completely melted.

Plucking up the courage to do so, Chuck lightly pecked her on the cheek, before walking out the door and shutting it quietly, only hearing a _click _as he did.

All he could think about was what the hell Blair would think when she opened her gift, and what she would do. _I _have _to leave. She'll hate me forever. At least I gave it to her. At least she knows, now._

_Before he could walk any further, or think anything else, he was greeted by Nate._

_"Hey man." He heard._

_"Nathaniel."_

_"Um, I was just gonna go up and give Blair her present, y'know, her first one?" __Not likely. But he didn't say it out loud._

___"Yeah. I was just going."_

___"Chuck Bass, leaving a party before it begins?" Yeah. Like you give a shit._

"I'm not feeling well." And left without another word, leaving Nate Archibald speechless.

* * *

**Hey Upper East Siders!**

**I hear that C has been doing some gift shopping... but it's hardly Christmas yet, and usually he doesn't give gifts. So why the sudden change of heart? Has Queen B really taken your heart, C?**

**And according to my sources, you bailed on B's party before it even began, but you still managed to give her your gift, I assume? Don't worry, you won't have to tell us what it is, I'm sure she'll be showing it off anyway, as she does with all the best gifts.**

**Again, surprise, surprise. N was seen walking up the stairs eagerly after C did, two guys in one night, again, B? I'm sure that your King won't be very happy.**

**Oh, and happy birthday, B! Hope it all goes well...**

**XOXO  
Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**My first chapter of my first fanfiction. Done!**

**Review, criticize, praise, do it all!**

**Thank You [:**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all :) Thankyou so much for the reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for so very very very very long. I had a lot of stuff to stress about.**

**Anyway, I've decided to start this chapter off with Chuck's POV.**

**

* * *

**

Many people passed Chuck and stared at him in confusion. He was heading _away _from Blair's house. Not towards it.  
Everyone knew about their 'secret affair', but not everyone knew the true facts to it.

A bubbly blonde skipped happily towards her best friend's house, bearing a gift in one hand and her boyfriend in the other.  
She stopped suddenly, which surprised Dan so much, that he almost tripped over. "Ouch. Serena!"  
He looked at her eyes, which were staring at someone. "Serena?"  
But she had already started towards the dark figure that she'd seen.

"Chuck?" Serena practically yelled. She grabbed him fiercely by his arm.  
"What do you want, sis?" He replied with a smirk. He already knew what she wanted, but he enjoyed taunting her.  
"Why aren't you going to Blair's party?" Serena was too preoccupied with her best friend's happiness, so she let 'sis', slip.  
"I already did." And with that, he walked off.

Chuck was enjoying leaving people speechless. He'd already done that to _Nathaniel_.

As Chuck started off home again, he heard the familiar ring of his phone.  
_Message_. He thought. He fumbled in his pockets to find his phone.  
It was Blair:

"Thx 4 the gift.  
I'll deal with N.  
My room 2nite."

Chuck's dark eyes grew wide, and his head filled with a million 'what-if's.

His eyes glowed and his lips turned upwards for a slight moment.  
Sharply, he turned on the spot, and hurried back in the direction he had come.  
Finally, he had another chance. And this time, he was most definitely not going to screw it up.  
Reaching the Waldorf's building, Chuck hesitated slightly, before stepping into the elevator, which would lead him up to the girl (_woman_, he had corrected himself) he loved.

_Fuck this. It was probably a joke. _Nathaniel _probably took over anyway._

In the elevator, Chuck was slightly overreacting and panicking, although he didn't know why, he was Chuck Bass, after all.  
His hands felt a little sweaty and he was really nervous.  
He knew that somewhere, he was going to screw it all up.  
And Blair would never forgive him. Not this time.

_Ping. _The elevator slid open, and standing in front of him, was none other, than Nate Archibald.  
"Nathaniel." Chuck restrained himself from glaring upon his… 'best friend'.  
"_Chuck. How could you do that to me?! It's Blair for fuck's sake! My girlfriend. And you had no right to fucking fuck that up!"_ Was all that he got as a greeting.

Nate punched him in the right eye, another one to the nose, and another to the stomach.  
Chuck was lying on the ground, clutching his face and stomach.

_He knows._

* * *

In the background, watching all of it silently, was none other than the girl who created this mess: Miss Blair Cornelia Waldorf.  
Queen B of Constance, and the innocent daddy's little girl.

She felt so bad for Chuck, and tears were rolling down her eyes as she watched. Her ex-boyfriend was beating up her… _lover? Soulmate? Partner? Crush?  
She struggled to find the right word to define her and Chuck's relationship. They surely weren't dating, yet they were supposedly 'in love'.  
Blair settled with just __'Chuck'. He was her Chuck. _She smiled a little at the thought, but then resumed to watching Nate and Chuck.

Soon, after another couple of minutes, Blair decided to step in.  
She stepped closer towards the elevators, where the spectators hung, watching the fight, sometimes yelling out crude things.

Once the two guys saw Blair, they stopped fighting. They looked at her.

Chuck's face was full of defeat, but he was still determined to win over Blair's heart. Little did he know, that he already owned it.

"Blair…" Nate sighed, as he peered cautiously at her. He knew that she knew that he had started the fight. It was all in her eyes.  
Blair just shook her head. She examined the two boys quickly with her eyes.  
She saw that Chuck was entirely covered in blood, and Nate only had specks over his shirt.  
_Of course Nate had come off easily. _Chuck hardly ever exercised, while Nate ran with his father every morning.  
Nate would of course be the fitter of the two.

Slowly and silently, she picked Chuck up by the arm, and started moving towards the stairs, which led up to her bedroom.  
She looked back at Nate, who seemed to understand the look in her dark brown eyes, which meant: _'get out. Now.'_

"Chuck… you're going to be okay." Blair murmured. It was more of a statement than a question. She was going to make it okay. She had to.  
He nodded weakly in her arms, as she held him on her bed. Their eyes met, and gazed at one another for a moment.  
This reminded Blair of when Bart Bass died. Chuck had been in ruins for months.  
"I'm not going to let you get hurt ever again." Blair was more reminding herself, than comforting Chuck.  
She loved him. She had silently admitted this to herself more than a hundred times, over the day.

Chuck only nodded again. He was too weak to do anything else, or say anything. He collapsed onto Blair's bed.

"Because I love you." Almost softer than any person in the world could hear, Blair whispered into Chuck's ear, before laying her head down beside him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Should I continue? I love the idea of this story, yet I can't seem to find inspiration when writing it. Again, I do apologize about the long wait on this chapter.**

**There may be another chapter coming, but there also may not be.**

**I shall add an author's note to this, if I choose not to continue. Who knows, though? Your reviews might convince me : )**

**By the way! Thankyou to all those amazing and wonderful people who 'Favourited' this story, and reviewed it.**

**Oh, and sorry about Nate swearing and stuff. I couldn't help myself…**

**xxx**


End file.
